Valentine's Date
by xxAzure-Wingsxx
Summary: Seigaku's top two players are down with illnesses on the day of romance! While the rest of the regulars muse over the unlikeliness of their captain falling sick, the person in question spends the special day with his loved one. -TezukaFuji-


Title: Valentine's date  
Characters/Pairings: Seigaku regulars, Tezuka/Fuji  
Rating: PG-13  
Genre: Humour, Romance

Completed on 16/02/2010

Disclaimer: PoT and its characters will never be mine :s Nevermind, I shall be contented with just being able to read, write and fangirl over the perfect pair!:3

* * *

The school was abuzz with activity as throngs of girls scattered out across the campus; searching out those of the opposite sex special to them whom they wished to express their love towards.

Seigaku's tennis team was no exception, with hordes of girls practically stalking the regulars, each waiting for an opportunity to present their gift to one of the boys.

Bets were made within the team as to who would receive the most number of chocolates this year. Last year, Fuji had emerged the winner, with the team's captain Tezuka coming in a close second.

This year, with the addition of first year rookie Echizen Ryoma, the once simple popularity rankings had heated up into an all-out competition of sorts, with everyone eagerly anticipating the day of reckoning.

February 14 finally came and Inui was appointed to keep a score tally, goodness knows how he was going to handle being at several places at one time to witness the various confessions. The man simply gave everybody his usual mysterious glasses smile when the team posed the question and that effectively closed the topic.

The boys were individually swamped by their fangirls the moment they stepped onto school ground and only lesson periods kept them at bay. By lunchtime, large piles of the milk confectionary had accumulated on their desks for most of them.

What was interesting to note was that two peoples' desks in particular, were noticeably overflowing with gifts yet said owners of the seats were nowhere in sight. Acrobatic regular of Seigaku's tennis team Kikumaru Eiji screwed up his face in a pout upon receiving mail from his good friend Fuji stating that the tensai was down with the flu and thus, would be unable to attend lessons for the day.

At the same time in another class, the vice-captain of the team wore a worried expression as he scrolled through a message from his captain, Tezuka who was apologizing for not being able to come as he was running a fever.

Ever the hard-working and responsible student, he had asked a favour of Oishi to help him collect the day's work and materials and drop them off at his house after lessons so that the bespectacled boy could keep up with coursework.

Fuji being absent from school was not unusual; the petite boy had a slightly weaker body that than of others and tended to fall ill more easily, especially during winter when the weather was more harsh and unforgiving.

Tezuka falling sick, on the other hand, was practically almost unheard of. The captain of the school's tennis team was strict towards his fellow yearmates and underclassman, more so towards himself; falling ill to him was a sign of weakness that he would never admit to having.

The boys gathered after school to discuss the strange coincidence of both players being absent on the same day. "Nyaaa, Fuji I understand but Tezuka buchou, sick? I have never heard of a time where he missed school for such reasons, na Oishi?" the redhead turned to his doubles partner for confirmation.

"Ah. It is indeed highly unusual. No one's infallible after all I suppose. There is a limit to one's abilities after all…" the vice-captain pondered to himself as the whole team sank into deep thought. They had always viewed their captain as nothing else but perfect and indestructible but now with cruel reality shoved in their faces, it became impossible for them to deny the truth. It left a bad aftertaste in their mouths.

"Good data~~" the data master smiled to himself as he scribbled away in his book in a frenzy, nudging his glasses up out of habit. The sudden change in topic was enough to break the depressing atmosphere as some of the regulars sighed at Inui's quirky habits and started laughing while a few others like Kikumaru and Kaidoh started edging away from the team, their instincts and prior experience warning them that whenever Inui became like this, nothing good would come out of it and their best bet was to run as far as they could (not that it actually helped most of the time).

"It really sucks that they had to fall sick on, of all days, Valentine's day and miss all the fun. It really sucks." Seigaku's power player Momoshiro shaked his head. "Everyone, please take good care of yourselves! We cannot afford to have more casualties with the tournaments coming up soon. Also, I thought that the team could make it a joint-effort writing get-well cards for Tezuka and Fuji. What does everyone say?" Oishi put up the question to the whole team.

"Boo, did you even need to ask?" Kikumaru made a face at his partner as the rest laughed; Echizen smirking as he said his favourite catchphrase, "Mada mada dane". "Thank you everyone!" Oishi smiled as his vision got blurry and he hurriedly wiped his eyes on his shirt before resuming his usual confident exterior, getting everyone working on the cards.

In the meantime…

"Ne Tezuka, do you think the guys have found out?" the petite boy strolled alongside the team's tall captain, his hands clasped behind his head as he gazed up at the clear skies and its clouds overhead.

"It's too late to worry about it now. I did ask for Oishi to drop by my house this evening to pass me today's work but until then, we are free so let's make the most of it, shall we?" the hazel-haired boy held out his hand towards his friend and lover, an uncharacteristically gentle smile adorning his features.

Matching the other's expression with a wide smile that conveyed complete bliss and happiness, the tensai responded by placing his hand in the other's, grasping it firmly and securely as the two stepped forward as one.

"Before I know it, the sun's setting and the day is over already." The bespectacled youth smiled wistfully as the two watched the sunset from a hill, seated comfortably on the soft grass which swayed to a gentle breeze.*atmosphere of serene silence*

"Tezuka…"the honey-haired boy shifted about awkwardly at this point and finally pulled out a small package, holding it out towards the other. Tezuka took in the earnest look on the tensai's face as he gravely accepted/received the item.

Following a nod, he opened the package and pulled out a dark-coloured piece of chocolate. A close examination revealed no manufacturer mark; its shape was a little rough/crude along the edges. A second nod saw him popping the milk confectionary into his mouth, chewing slowly as the boy analyzed and savored the flavor.

"I know of only one person who is able to achieve the correct balance between bitter and sweet that I like," the boy commented in a thoughtful voice. "Saaa…" Fuji shrugged and gave his boyfriend yet another of his cryptic smiles.

Knowing that prying further would yield him no more information, Tezuka dropped the matter, carefully restoring the package back to its original condition instead. With a pair of eyes diligently watching him, Tezuka proceeded on to retrieve something from his jeans pocket.

Two silver chains fell from a small plastic carrier to land soundlessly in his palm. Selecting one, he closed the distance between the two of them and reached out, releasing the latch as his hands encircled the other's slender neck.

With his face right next to Fuji's, the boy hooked the clasp and adjusted the necklace before pulling back, allowing Fuji to examine the serpent knot hanging from the chain. Gone was his usual smile, replaced with one of astonishment and shock, it finally dawned on Fuji the true meaning behind the Celtic symbol.

Glancing up at his soul mate who watched him with contemplative eyes, he extended his hand out. The other boy deposited the remaining chain into it wordlessly and sat still as Fuji proceeded to help him wear it.

Once done, they sat facing each other in silence, unspoken questions echoing in their minds. "Will you make this journey with me?" the hazel-haired youth fixed his eyes on the face in front of him. "Eternal love, fidelity and everlasting life. You ask for a lot," a pair of eyes open to reveal stunningly intense cerulean orbs that bored into chestnut ones, searching in there for an answer that would change his life forever, for better or worse.

"You would ask nothing less from me," Tezuka replied, never once wavering in his stand as he met Fuji's stare with a steel resolve. "That's the famous Tezuka I know and love; you will always be the one, leading and guiding me as I continue on my journey, pursuing my true self," Fuji beamed as he got to his feet and gazed out towards the horizon.

"Never at any point will you have to make that journey alone," the tennis captain promised. "Also, I assume that is a yes then, with regards to my previous question," the youth continued. In a blink of the eye, the taller boy was up and in front of Fuji, leaning in to capture the petite boy's pliant lips.

The tensai sighed contentedly as he kissed back with much fervour, enjoying what would be one in the many passionate kisses that he would share with Tezuka. "This dance is only for your eyes," the boy murmured, the sides of his mouth arching up to form a genuine smile.

* * *

Author's notes: Super late Valentine's day fic, gomen ne!D= It only struck me on the day itself that I should write a v-day fic, haha ^^; As usual, brain block, weird hours and headaches have joined hands to present to you this fanwork.

Hope you guys enjpy reading it; **comments are much love!**

16/10/2010 notes: I recently decided to post some of the fics that I wrote some time ago and posted up on lj here so the author's notes are from back then ^^ I suppose I should indicate the actual date I completed them?xD;;;


End file.
